Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds portrayed the character of Hannibal King in Blade: Trinity and Wade Wilson/Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Deadpool and Deadpool: No Good Deed and Deadpool 2. Reynolds also voiced Cain Marko/Juggernaut in Deadpool 2, produced Deadpool and Deadpool 2 and co-wrote Deadpool 2 and will co-write X-Force. He also appeared as himself in a Deadpool 2 mid-credits scene where Deadpool kills him after he reads and accepts the role of Hal Jordan in Green Lantern. Significant roles *Ganesh / Jeffrey in Ordinary Magic (1993) *Seth in Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996) *Howard Ancona in The Alarmist (1997) *Van Wilder in Van Wilder (2002) *Kevin Kraft in Foolproof (2003) *George Lutz in The Amytiville Horror (2005) *Monty in Waiting... (2005) *Chris Brander in Just Friends (2005) *Mike Connell in Adventureland (2009) *Andrew Paxton in The Proposal (2009) *Paul Conroy in Buried (2010) *Captain Excellent in Paper Man (2010) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern (2011) *Mitch Planko in The Change-Up (2011) *Matt Weston in Safe House (2012) *Turbo in Turbo (2013) *Nick Walker in R.I.P.D. (2013) *Matthew Lane in The Captive (2014) *Young Damian Hale/Mark Bitwell in Self/less (2015) *Rory Adams in Life (2017) *Michael Bryce in The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) *Pikachu in Detective Pikachu (2019) *One in 6 Underground (2019) Quotes 'Blade: Trinity' *"I'll never work out like that again. That was pretty intense but it slowly goes away. I'm ten pounds lighter than I was in the movie but we put on a little over twenty pounds just for the role specifically. David asked me when I first met him, "Can you do that?" And I said, "Absolutely." That was so full of sh*t. I didn't know if I could do that. But whenever an actor auditions for anything they're like, "So, can you fly an F-15 Tomcat?" and you're like, "Yeah. I went to camp for it." You just lie, lie, lie and figure it out on the day. But, I actually managed to do it. New Line was very helpful with trainers and nutritionists. You learn so much and you've just got to live it and do the four hours of whatever every day. I can hear the clink of barbells in my head still. It was intense. We'd do two hours of weightlifting a day and then an hour of fight training and then go shoot for fifteen hours. The shoot was a workout. When you're getting tossed around like a midget with Triple H, it looked like midget tossing. I thought I was big but that guy, you know." *"The stunts? I made all of it. I mean this with some humility but we got in such shape that they couldn't find stuntmen that looked like us, Jessie or I, so we just did them. That little space is so small that you're going to know if it's a stunt man if you get somebody else." *"Being pounded by Triple H? I recommend it for everyone. It's fantastic, very character building for one, very painful for another. These guys don't know subtlety in a physical sense. When he picks you up and throws you, he picks you up and throws you. The floor was cement because I had to slide every time he threw me. We'd established that early on in another sequence which we'd shot so there was no way to put a rubber floor down as much as we tried. We begged them to. We put one down but it just didn't look right. I'd bounce off the ground. So, it was hell. We shot it four or five days, that one sequence. Just kept going at it. Two grown men wrestling around on the ground." *"The vampire dog Bam Bam was a great dog. That's the little Pomeranian. That was David's idea. I loved that. It was originally written as a Doberman or something else and David was like, "It's a Pomeranian." "Oh, all right. That's inspired. I love that." Bam Bam was great. They were putting liver on my ears to make him lick my ears and it got a little gross. Eww, that slivery little tongue feels like it's poking my brain. Sensory memory. But the dogs were great. It's the dog owners and trainers you want to be wary of." *"I definitely got into the mythology of it all but I was a huge Blade fan before. I have both DVDs at home. When I first bought a really cool system to play movies on, a home theater system, one of the few things I really splurged on, I tested it out with the first Blade movie because it looks so cool. As far as research goes, you've got to learn. I learned all the various fight training and techniques and choreography. We basically went through a basic overview of some martial arts but Hannibal is a street fighter. He's not like a martial artists." *"I read a book called "Deep Survival" which I thought was interesting because there's a scene where Hannibal is being tortured by these vampires and I thought, "Well, how would I get out of this situation? How would I keep myself alive or keep myself from breaking?" And this book "Deep Survival" is interesting because it talks about how people use humor to do that, to stay alive. I love that about Hannibal King. He would never sell out his friends or give up his friends. I like that it came from a rooted place of heart and showed a test of his character and mettle. There wasn't a tremendous amount of research that had to go into this. I wasn't speaking Latin or anything like that in the film." *"This film certainly works within the context of the X-Men universe,but it doesn't necessarily include the sensibilities of an X-Men movie. It's like taking an X-Men character, pumping him full of LSD and then releasing him back into that fold." 'X-Men saga' *"It started out as a cameo and they added a little bit more… They added a bunch of mutants that the fanboys really love. We ended up going to do additional photography at the end of Wolverine because I still hadn't shot the lion's share of what I was supposed to shoot. So a lot of people thought they were adding scenes because they added more Deadpool, but it was just a function of me finishing the movie that I hadn't completed yet." *"Weapon XI? I personally don't consider him as Deadpool, I consider him to be what Deadpool becomes… or the thing Deadpool came from." *"Well, it's an origin story, so again I don't consider myself playing Deadpool. I'm the thing that will eventually become Deadpool. But yea, he's scarred up. You're gonna see the scars. That's all in there." *"It goes in such a different direction than a superhero movie usually goes. It’s a nasty piece of work. It’s just based in so much emotional filth, completely. It’s like ''Barfly if it were a superhero movie. It sort of treads into the world of an emotionally damaged person. I always say that Deadpool is a guy in a highly militarized shame spiral…. It’s so different than the superhero movies to date, it departs so far from that." *"''With Deadpool, it’s a lot like going to prison for the first day: You got to walk up and hit the biggest guy you see to establish a bit of cred. With Deadpool, early on you have to establish that moral flexibility. There’s a gamble to it — you’re going to lose a few people right at the beginning but you take the gamble and know that eventually you’re going to win them back. You won’t lose the hard-core fans of the character, they already know who he is. We have to play to a broader audience than that. As an actor you have to be willing to do something like … back in Vancouver we used to call it a nasty burger. ’You gotta eat the nasty burger to get to the cookies.’ And yes, I want to write a cookbook about that..." *''"Deadpool is not a villain, he's an asshole," Reynolds clarifies. Reynolds tells a fan he doesn't want to discuss the prospects of a Deadpool feature film, saying there are too many unknowns, but he enjoyed playing the character, would have done some things differently, and if they do a movie, they'll do it the right way — "hard R."'' *"It's up to the studio. The studio I think is reluctant to pull the trigger on such a hard Rated-R script. Then the guys who wrote it and the producers won't make it unless it's that hard and, you know, raunchy." *""I love that kind of stuff. I loved doing ''Wolverine 'cause the movie wasn't on my shoulders. I got to kind of come in and insult everybody. It was a lot of fun actually." *"''The Deadpool script has got a similar tone to Zombieland, almost. They wrote it and they developed it as well and, you know, it’s sitting there. You could do it for a pittance compared to the modern sort of epic scale superhero movies, but it’s about a guy who knows he’s in a movie and knows he’s in a comic book who is deeply mentally disturbed and hyper violent. And that’s tough to get by a studio." *"I don’t think you can do that, because that character would really sully that whole world. The script is one rewrite away from Deadpool jumping across the desk at the studio executive and attacking him. But I’ve always wanted to do the movie just if only because Deadpool would get to do his own movie trailer. So that’s a thing that we were dying to do and we would love to be a part of that. I don’t know how it would fit though, no. In the current iteration of the script, it doesn’t address Wolverine – though it does address Deadpool’s appearance in Wolverine. Deadpool was not happy with Deadpool in ''Wolverine. He has a sort of a WTF!? moment with that." *"''If I knew what X-Force was, I would. It sounds a little bit like a 1985 Chuck Norris vehicle...I don't know what X-Force is, but it sounds great." *"The movie has been in a state of limbo for a while. There was such an overpowering reaction to the footage, you sort of feel like, 'Oh, so we weren't crazy for our reasons for loving this character, for loving this role.' It's interesting to see the power of the Internet. It's awe-inspiring, actually. And it's neat that Twitter and Facebook and Instagram can move mountains when used in the right way." *"Yeah, it's been a long time, you know, and it's happening the right way. That's all that matters. We don't have the kind of money that most superhero movies do, but that's great. Necessity is the mother of invention, and that's why we get to make the movie we want to make." *"You gotta have faith in the people you're working with, and have faith in the prep, and that's all I'm doing. On this one, the prep's been 11 years. You'd like to think you're putting your best foot forward, but we'll see." *"I would have Fox's lawyers so far up my ass they could smell Wade Wilson's feet. No, no, no I didn’t leak it. But I would have. Looking back now, in a heartbeat. I should go home and scan the old hard drive and see what I've got in there." *"He’s always been the right guy. He’s always, you know, shown nothing but a fierce loyalty to the canon of Deadpool and that’s the thing you look for first and foremost, a guy that is always wanting to push a little bit farther. And the advantage of doing a movie like this on a budget that is significantly less than any other kind of superhero movie is that you get to do things that you don’t get to do on other superhero movies so that’s what we’re most excited about." *"The initial leak came from Fox they think — someone recorded the footage on their iPhone and then released it. And then once that happened, somebody hacked into Blurred Studios and got the original footage in high-res and put it online. I was excited, because you can look back at an email chain from all of us, the core group involved in Deadpool, saying 'We should leak this, f***er,' like three years ago. Saying, 'Hey, if this thing is going to stagnate, one of us should just say 'Whoops, I slipped it online by accident.' And nobody seemed to want to nut up and do that, myself included. Someone did it for us, years later, when we all completely assumed it was dead in the water." *"I'm incredibly happy about it, we've got a director that understands that world, and writers with a lavish devotion to the canon of that character. That's the most important aspect: it's made in a way the most critical of fanboys could embrace. Well, that's the hope." *"It's been a long time, but it's happened in the right way and that's all that matters." *"We don't have the kind of money that most superhero movies do, but that's great, actually. Necessity is the mother of invention, and that's why we get to make the movie we want to make." *"You gotta have faith in the people you're working with, and have faith in the prep, and that's all I'm doing. On this one, the prep's been 11 years. You'd like to think you're putting your best foot forward, but we'll see." *"It’s just how unusual he is. You understand why there was trepidation to make the movie early on? Because it’s a really difficult character to put up on the screen for the studio. He’s a character that’s aware he’s in a film, he’s aware that he breaks the fourth wall." *"I mean, he does certain things that are unlike anything else in the X-Men Universe yet he is a part of the X-Men Universe. So it makes it a little challenging, I think, to find a way. He’s so popular—the comic book alone one of the most popular selling comic books of all time so it’s exiting to be here shooting it. We don’t have the budget that most X-Men movies do. In the super hero world, this would be considered an independent film." *"God I hope so, that would be really nice. I dunno, we’ll see. It seems like he’s open to it, but it’s gonna be more of a scheduling issue than anything else." *"Yeah, I am ready to go. I’m really excited about it actually. I’ve only been there SDCC once and it’s mayhem, but, you know, we’re coming in with a ton of goodwill and a truly great film so I’m really happy about that." *"We all want to be Batman alone at home in our specifically-sewn Bat pajammies, but no, I have no desire to play any other superheroes after this. Hopefully we'll get to do Deadpool again. Given the fact that it's rated R, the fans have to show their support for it, and they have to come out and make it worthwhile for the studio to make another one, but that's it for me. I've punched that superhero card a few times now, and that's enough." *"That’s a damn good question. You tell me. It would be kind of hard, wouldn’t it? Because you have a character – let’s say you have a character who knows he’s in a comic book movie, that sort of breaks the fourth wall and has a tendency to kind of say people’s real names instead of their characters’ names. How do you introduce that into another universe that…does not do that? So…I don’t know. I’d be curious to say. I’m not saying that’s not going to happen. I don’t know if it’s going to happen. I would love to see that. You have to be very careful about how you do that because you don’t want to do a disservice to any one of these characters that are beloved by everyone." *"I’d love to see him in X-Force, I think you’d have to be pretty judicious of how you use him in anything that’s X-Men related just because you have a character that’s META, a character that breaks the fourth wall, that’s self-aware. How does that fit into that world. It becomes a pretty fine line he’s walking. You can probably find a way to utilize him but you’d have to be pretty judicious with him." *of [[Weapon X]] "They share a history that’s for sure. We talked a little about a few different things around there but nothing I can really give away right now" *"I mean who wouldn’t want to spend more time with Wolverine? Hugh and I have such history together. I can’t imagine it’d ever happen in a stand-alone film, but if there was the right place and right time - wouldn’t it be great?" *"I always see Deadpool running against the grain for everything he does. He can’t possibly conform to any sort of leadership role. He always has to be the wild card. So you’d have to have someone like Cable running point on a team like X-Force. I'd love for that to be a next step that we take..." *"Yeah. Deadpool, I loved doing that. That’s sort of a dream come true for me. But again, he’s funny and acerbic and a little bit of a head case. But he’s also not trying to be liked. He’s intentionally trying to annoy everyone." *"A little bit. But Deadpool was different because there wasn’t a big budget attached to it. There was not a tremendous responsibility to meet some kind of bottom line. Those kinds of superhero movies when you’re out front, there’s a vast and quite frightening budget attached to them. This one had a super-reasonable budget, and it was subversive and a little bit different, and to me a little refreshing in the comic-book world. But you always have trepidation. When you’re out front, you have trepidation." *"It’s a genre. There are good horror movies and bad horror movies. There are good comedies and bad comedies. Think of it like that. Think of it less about just superheroes. I do believe that they explore similar archetypes a lot, so I think that notion can be somewhat fatiguing, maybe. I think one of the reasons that Deadpool has gained a lot of momentum isn’t just that it’s funny or isn’t just that it’s rated R. The meta aspect is very important. So I think Deadpool’s coming along at the right time, because it’s also speaking to that generation and that group of people that have seen them all, seen all these comic-book films and enjoyed them all to varying degrees of success. But I think it’s speaking to them as though the guy in that red suit is one of them, to some degree." *"Yeah. It’s like there’s an element of, like, watching a DVD commentary by someone who’s got some pop-culture savvy and is kind of funny and a little obnoxious and is saying the things that you maybe wouldn’t say. It’s fun. That’s also why the film is budgeted the way it’s budgeted, is released the way it’s released, is allowed to be rated R, kind of all these things. Because for the studio, it’s actually relatively low-risk." *"But I’m more frustrated about the Michael B. Jordan aspect than Miles Teller. You know, Miles Teller’s gonna recover. Miles Teller’s gonna go on to do amazing things, you know. It’s important that Michael B. Jordan continues to go on and do amazing things. I know it’s not easy for a black actor. It’s not easy for a female actor. It’s not easy for a lot of people that are... That entire cast is amazingly talented. And I wouldn’t wish that on anybody. I mean, I know what that feels like. It doesn’t feel good. And it also is difficult, because you don’t feel like you can control that outcome. You know, as much as you want to. You can’t really." *"Oh, really liberating, yeah. Because the character is called the Merc with a Mouth, and you have to explain that somehow. He can’t just be this guy who’s walking around and looks like a normal guy who’s just super-obnoxious. There has to be a reason for it. And the reason for it is because he looks like that." *"Yeah! Oh, I made sure we marked it, too. Like, we just started rolling, and I was like, ‘No, no, hold on.’ We went in the other room and we huddled up: ‘We’re making this movie! We’ve been trying to get this movie made for six fricking years, and here we are. We’re doing it right now. Just remember this second. Just take a moment to be thankful for that.’ And then we all went out and just started shooting and dicking around and had some fun." *"I loved wearing suit and I have run away with one. I'll probably get into trouble for saying that, but I've waited 10 years to do this movie so I'm leaving with a f***ing suit." *"Sometimes the long game pays off. I never thought it would come to fruition, it's been an uphill battle but there was such an appetite for that character on screen. We did it with a relative pittance compared to most superhero films, but it really allowed us to explore the character. When you see the movie, you would think it's a $150 million film, but actually it's not at all." *"Ed got yoked for the movie. I saw his arms and got pretty upset at myself for not working out harder." *"The set was an alternate-joke factory. For one joke in the movie we wrote 16 versions." *"I pored through the comics and realized that this character occupies a space in the comic-book universe that nobody else does. I still feel that way... There are moments where we really just venture into the heart of darkness and stay there for a few beats, but then it also has this very humorous undertone. We can go places and do things with this that you couldn't do with any other superhero property." *"the PG-13 petition I don’t think so. I mean, you saw it. That would be a very short movie. It’s almost a commercial at that point. People are ragging on her – I think that’s an awesome mom. When I was 8 years old, I wanted to see 9 ½ Weeks, but my mom didn’t make a petition!" *"I really don't think this has anything to do with Days of Future Past or its timeline. If it were Deadpool, he could tell Days of Future Past to take its timeline and go f--k itself. We make fun of the timelines in the movie. But no, Deadpool is not effected by that at all. Deadpool I think is just his own thing, his own universe. Anytime that the X-Men sort of interact with Deadpool in his universe they do so at their own risk and peril." *"I remember saying, 'That's really going to anger some people. That's not Deadpool'. And they basically said, 'Well, you can play him or we can hire someone else to play him.' So for me, it was... I was a little bit blackmailed." *"Taskmaster was in the script, originally. Too expensive… We had versions where we wanted Hugh Jackman in there, we wanted all kinds of little cameos from different people, but it just becomes a big mess you know, for the studio." *"I think you know, the natural progression is Cable, X-Force hopefully. I’d really like see X-Force to go and be rated R as well and have the flexibility to do that stuff. If Deadpool does what they want it to do, then it affords you that ability to do that." *"All I can really add is that I’m sad to see him off the film. Tim's brilliant and nobody worked harder on Deadpool than he did." *"I know when I need to exert control, and I know when I need to let go of it. I’m not gonna go and sit with Tim Miller and say, ‘The visual effects of Deadpool need to be done this way.’ The man is a visual-effects wizard. But there are character and tone things that I know really well. And I’ve also been with this thing the longest out of anybody, aside from the guys that wrote the comics. Eleven years I’ve been trying to get this Sisyphus rock up the hill, and it kept rolling back on top of me. So I’m gonna be all the frick over it from the moment it starts to the moment it finishes." *"I want Deapdool and Wolverine in a movie together. What we’re gonna have to do is convince Hugh. If anything, I’m going to need to do what I can to get my internet friends back on board to help rally another cause down the line." *"Hugh Jackman is one of the best human beings. Part of the reason I want to do a Deadpool/Wolverine movie is not just because I think the two would light the screen on fire but I genuinely love the guy." *"I would love to play Deadpool for as long as they would let me play Deadpool. We have outlines and stories for a number of different films." *"I have no idea if I can change his mind. It’s the audience: I would exclusively exploit that relationship to get Hugh back for another one." *"Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick are still very much writing the screenplay. They're the heartbeat of the whole operation." Trivia *Reynolds was married to Scarlett Johansson who portrayed Natasha Romanoff in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Ryan Reynolds is one of the few actors to have played a significant Marvel and DC role. External links *Ryan Reynolds on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:Blade (1998) cast Category:Wolverine cast Category:Deadpool cast Category:Deadpool crew Category:X-Force crew Category:Producers Category:Writers